


As Pretty as a Rose

by killunary



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Go is my mans though and I won't tolerate any antiblackness thrown his way, Lmao I just find it mighty interesting how after back to back pale ass rival characters, YGO 5D's AU, catch it cuz I've gotten quite good at spotting it no matter how miniscule, it's only NOW that v/ains gave us a black man as a rival character that motherfuckers opening, motherfuckers gotta learn how to be more discreet with their racism if they don't want me to, they mouths with complaints about how they don't like his design like lmaooooo these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: Oh, he'd most definitely see Josie again.





	As Pretty as a Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, vrains ain't really letting up though like omg!! And here I thought episode 1 was a wild ass ride but lmaoooo then episode 2 happened!! Like damn at least zexal eased us into the madness but its just full speed ahead with vrains like bitch there ain't no stops or anything like u just gotta strap ya ass in!! THE NEW EPISODE DROPS TOMORROW THOUGH AND I'M SO EXCITED!! MY BABY GO IS FINALLY GONNA GET SOME SPOTLIGHT!! Wow and can I just say that I fuckin love how Blue Angel basically saved Playmaker from dying in episode 2 like that was one of my favorite parts about the episode. The writers need to keep at it with this direction with Blue Angel/Aoi. Like PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEEEE don't fuck her over. But anyways, I chose Jason to play Divine's role in this au. To all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

The bell sounded as Jason stepped into his favorite café. The redhead paused, narrowing his eyes at the powerful energy he felt crackling in the air. How strange… He turned his head. Sitting alone at a table was a beautiful girl, brown curls falling into her hard brown gaze, which was set on the window and everything going on outside of it. Jason smirked. My, oh my. Who knew he’d run into such an _interesting_ girl today.

           

“Excuse me?” The cute worker’s cheeks went red, giving the smirking man a shy smile. “I’d like to pay for that lovely girl’s order over there.” Jason gestured with his head toward the beauty that had caught his eye. Amusement danced across Jason’s features at the glint of jealousy in the employee’s eyes.

           

“Of course, sir,” the girl replied politely.

           

He had been sitting at his table for around five minutes, eyes glued to the girl’s back, waiting patiently for the power leaking out of her to recede back into her slender form. Nothing changed, the unusual energy in the atmosphere bringing a smirk to Jason’s face. He had reached a conclusion. The girl had no control over her special abilities. How wonderful for him!

           

“Josie!”

           

Jason’s lips parted when the pretty girl rose up from her seat, sharp eyes following her as she approached the counter to retrieve her order. He grinned. Ah, so Josie was her name.

           

“What do you mean my order’s already been paid for?” Josie said, frowning at the girl standing behind the counter.

           

“Hi there!”

           

Josie’s frown deepened at the cheery voice, taking her drink before turning around. She was looking into a pair of calculating blue eyes. The man looming over her was looking her over with curiosity, a cool smile tugging at his lips. Josie moved past him, heading back to her table. Solitude was what she wanted but she ended up not getting that today, the antisocial girl rolling her eyes when the strange man sat down in the chair across from her.

           

Jason smiled at the annoyance rolling off the girl. “I’m Jason.”

           

“I don’t really give a damn,” Josie replied coldly, taking a sip from her beverage.

           

Jason laughed. “My, well, aren’t you a prickly rose.”

           

There was suddenly a black rose in the weird man’s hand. Josie raised an eyebrow. Did he always carry roses around? Every muscle in her body tensed when he reached out toward her, more than ready to tap into her powers should the man try anything funny. Josie blinked as he tucked the rose he’d been holding behind her ear.

           

“There!” Jason chirped, smiling. “You’re already beautiful, my dear, but that rose there just makes your beauty all the more pronounced.”

           

Staring at him was all Josie could muster at the moment, her confusion rendering her speechless. What the hell did this man want with her?

           

“Well, I must be going now.” Jason checked his phone as he got to his feet. He looked away from it to give Josie a friendly smile. “I hope to see you again very soon, Josie.”

           

Josie tracked his every movement as headed for the exit. She reached up to pluck the rose out from behind her ear, stroking its petals. She liked the color black as well as roses. Her lips quirked slightly.

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
